


And Then There Were Two [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Cain Saga and Godchild
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 10:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15555969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: A wedding.





	And Then There Were Two [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And Then There Were Two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/282544) by [Pi (Rhea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Pi). 



> Originally posted in 2011 on LJ. Thanks to paraka for hosting

**Title** : And Then There Were Two  
 **Author** : Rhea314  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Count Cain/Godchild  
 **Character** : Merryweather/Oscar, Riff, Cain  
 **Rating** : PG-13  
 **Warnings** : none  
 **Summary** : A wedding.  
 **Text** : [ here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/282544)  
**Length** 0:07:24  
Download Link:  here 


End file.
